The Last Hope/Chapter 21
Chapter description :Jayfeather is gathering comfrey as dusk draws near, his paws aching from gathering herbs all day. Soon the other Clans would be in ThunderClan's camp. Behind him, Squirrelflight is helping Dustpelt and Graystripe train, reminding the brown tabby that the Dark Forest will always try the killing bite. Dustpelt asks how he will fight if he defends all the time, and Graystripe suggests using their shoulders and keeping their heads low. :Jayfeather heads back to camp and skirts past Rosepetal and Molepaw, who are trying a tricky battle move. Ivypool is helping warriors train, while Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight organize patrols to go to each Clan. Jayfeather pads up to the two, asking if they will be ready and then asks where Firestar is. Dovewing replies that he is setting traps with Sandstorm and Sorreltail. Ivypool's voice cuts in, telling the training warriors that the Dark Forest wants to kill them, to which Cloudtail asks how they kill them since they are already dead. :Jayfeather wonders about this, then states that he sees StarClan cats fade when nobody remembers them, and perhaps that is the same way with Dark Forest cats. He then reaches into Ivypool's mind, where he sees Ivypool killing Antpelt a Dark Forest warrior, then he feels her push the thought away. Brambleclaw continues planning, and Jayfeather wonders who Mistystar will bring to ThunderClan. Molepaw angrily asks if they have to share with them till the battle and Cloudtail retorts that he isn't sleeping with a ShadowClan cat. Brambleclaw states that this isn't the time to worry about that and that Firestar wants to be allies with the other Clans till the battle is over. :Lionblaze irritably flicks his tail and states that Firestar wishes to send messengers, to which Brambleclaw assigns Molepaw and Cherrypaw to. Molepaw retorts that he wants to fight, but Brambleclaw refuses saying he will serve his Clan best as a messenger. He then drops down to Dovewing, wanting to know who in ThunderClan is a Dark Forest recruit. Dovewing responds that Firestar doesn't need to know, but Brambleclaw ignores this, asking Ivypool who the trainees are. The silver-and-white she-cat doesn't want to betray her clanmates, and they have done nothing wrong yet, and Dovewing states that they can't punish them yet. :Ivypool says that Tigerstar persuaded them and Brokenstar threatened to kill them if they left. Brambleclaw knows this, saying that ThunderClan has a chance to protect them and asks Ivypool who the cats are once more. Ivypool whispers to him that they are Birchfall, Blossomfall, and Mousewhisker, and Brambleclaw calls to Cloudtail, Molepaw, and Rosepetal to find them. Jayfeather states that he needs to check his herb supplies and goes over to his den to find Briarlight sleeping in the middle of the herb stacks. He wakes her up and she apologizes then states that they need for marigold and nettle. :The she-cat asks if she can help and Jayfeather disagrees, she tries to argue but Jayfeather won't let her, telling her she needs all the strength she has for the upcoming battle. Leafpool pads in asking if she can help, even if its bring moss to injured warriors. Jayfeather leaps to his paws, as he forgot to gather the green item. Leafpool states that everyone is either hunting or training and asks if she can gather some. Jayfeather declines this, saying that will be a waste of her skills, to which Leafpool's pelt sparks with shock. :Leafpool argues this saying that StarClan said she can't be a medicine cat anymore. The blind tabby retorts her skills are as great as his, and that times have changed, and they have to go up against StarClan. Leafpool asks if this means he is forgiving her, to which he responds there is nothing to forgive. They start to bundle herbs until Cloudtail bursts in, yowling that they can't find the Dark Forest trainees anywhere. Brambleclaw asks if he is sure and the fluffy tom responds that he has the whole Clan scouring the forest. Jayfeather immediately looks for Dovewing and tells her to listen for them. :Jayfeather reaches into Dovewing's mind as she reaches her power into the Dark Forest, where the ThunderClan trainees are wondering when the battle will start. Dovewing's powers return back to the lake and she wails that Ivypool needs to bring them back before the battle starts. Jayfeather shakes his head saying there isn't time and they will have to save themselves. He thinks its all the Clans can do just to defend themselves against the vengeance of the Dark Forest. Characters Major }} Minor *Dustpelt *Graystripe *Rosepetal *Molepaw *Ivypool *Leafpool *Cloudtail *Brambleclaw *Lionblaze *Dovewing *Briarlight *Leafpool *Birchfall *Blossomfall *Mousewhisker }} Mentioned *Thornclaw *Spiderleg *Whitewing *Berrynose *Hazeltail *Firestar *Sandstorm *Antpelt *Toadstep *Foxleap *Mistystar *Cherrypaw *Tigerstar *Brokenstar }} Notes and references Category:The Last Hope Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc